Of dragons and wolves
by lluvialpz
Summary: Nylia a werewolf born in her wolf form and has stayed that way ever since, is freed by Emperor Uriel Septim and has to his last son to prevent dagon from invading tamriel. Martin/hero of kvatch friendship, hero of kvatch/OC pairing
1. prison

An: Nylia is the type of werewolf seen in bloodmoon. the Morrowind expansion pack. If you do not know what they look like I have a link on my profile.

Disclaimer: Oblivion, the bloodmoon werewolves,and plot and characters belong to Bethesda studios

Nylia and other unrecognizable characters,and their personalities are my creation.

I am also looking for a beta reader. I your interested Pm me to let me know.

* * *

I paced around absentmindedly my small cell as the chains on my arms, legs, and neck rustled. I had been in here ever since I was a pup, back when I clueless and loved by my human family who found me. I could also remember a little bit of my birth mom, but much since I was an infant at the time and don't know what happened to her.

I huffed and inspected my cell, on other side of the room was a metal door where a rare guard would come through for the rare check up. Before the guard would come in the chains on my neck and limbs would pulled back to the point where I was right up against the wall that the chain where attached to. Afterward the guard would come in and perform the check up then go. Then the chains would slacken and I could move again.

Yawning I went to lay down on my straw and cloth makeshift bed. As soon a laid down the hatch in the roof opened and I got up again. I knew all to well what this meant, it meant that food and water was here. As usual the raw meat was dropped in and water was poured into a trough by the wall from a pipe. I trotted over to the meat and snapped it up as the hatch closed. Once I was done I licked clean my black and tan fur, and laid back down to sleep.

Sometime later I was awoken by the familiar pull of the chains. I realized what was going happening. I yelped in terror as struggled against them helplessly. What was going on? I wondered as I was pulled up against the wall. The door then opened and I heard voices talking

"My sons are dead, aren't they?" a wise old sounding voice said gravely.

"We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked." answered a woman

trying to reassure him.

"No. they're dead. I know it" the man said with certain.

"My job right now is to get you to safety." said the woman's voice with determination. Then two guards came in. First was the woman fallowed by a male. By the look of their armor I could tell that they were not the normal guard. Fallowing behind them was the owner to the wise voice, an elderly man. He was wearing an exquisite robe and a large glowing gem that hung from his neck. Coming through the door after him was another male guard.

The woman looked at me and glared and I quietly growled back at her. She turned to the first

male. "Is this werewolf secured down enough" she snapped at him.

"Yes, Captain. She's secured down very well. Those chains are real strong silver, she will not

be able to get out" he replied.

"You... I've seen you..." said the elderly man catching my attention. Meeting his blue-gray eyes and tilted my head in confusion.

"Let me see your face..." he said study my face for a few seconds. "you are the one from my dreams.. then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength"

"_What's going on?" _I thought wishing he could hear my question because, I knew I was incapable of speech. He smiled and said "I heard your question, It seems you are able to project your thoughts and as for your question. Assassins have attacked my sons, and I am next

Both me and his guards were shock that he answered my question. The man spoke again after few seconds "my Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell.

"_Who are you?"_ I asked curiously. If he must be important if someone is trying to kill him.

"I am your Emperor Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way" He answered. So he was the emperor. I wondered who was trying to kill him

"_Why am I here" _I asked.

I was beginning to wonder if this was the reason I was here was to meet this man in front of me. I was now sure of it now.

"Perhaps the God have placed you in here so that we may meet" he said as I took the information he gave me in.

"as for what you are... it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for" he finished.

"_What should I do" _I asked thought I knew I would stay till I die.

"You will find your own path. Take care... there will be blood and death before the end" he answered. After he finished the captain walked over toward north-east wall pressed a brick in. It caused a passageway revealed itself.

"Better not close this one. There is no way to open it from the other side" she said once the passageway was open, drawing the Emperor's attention. Before they left the Emperor turned back to me, but spoke to his Blades. "Maybe we should bring her with us."

"Sire" questioned one of the male Blades shocked. He was not the only one that shocked the rest of us were too. I was the most shocked though. Why would the Emperor suggest me, a dangerous werewolf to come with them.

"She would be able to provide more protection for me" He reasoned trying to convincing them. The captain nodded agreeing with his logic. "Baurus unlock the wolf " she commanded the other male Blade. He nodded and came over and unlocked my restraints. As soon as they were off I dropped down on all fours, and fallowed them as they started down the passageway

The route was a tunnel that lead down into a white stone substructure. We walked in silence as we descended down the stairs and into a hallway that had a bunch of turns. We then got to large room with pillars and stairs leading to a door. Which was where we headed to.

After a few steps into the room four men wearing red and metallic armor jumped down out of

two higher up doors and attacked. Instantaneously the Blades and I responded drawing their swords and charged in while Emperor stayed behind. Meanwhile I stood back up my hind legs and readied my black claws. I bounded and leaped toward the fight with my claw poised landing close to an nearby Assassin. Before he could react I raked my claws through his armor. He slightly recovered from the blow and swung his sword at me. I quickly dodged and with another powerful swipe of my claws he was dead.

Once he was dead his armor disintegrated leaving red hooded robe in its place. Afterward I looked around and saw the Blades took care of the other two. Though regrettably the captain was also killed in the fight.

"Are you all right, Sire? We're clear for now" asked Baurus as me, him, and the other Blade searched for more Assassins.

"Captain Renault?" asked the Emperor concerned.

"She's dead...I'm sorry, Sire, but we have to keep moving" replied Baurus.

We headed to the door at the bottom of the stair. As soon we got there Baurus turned toward the Emperor "Perhaps we should leave the wolf here" he suggested. The other Blade unlocked the door as the Emperor turn toward me "Here you must find your own path. But we will cross paths before the end, I am sure of it" he said then turn headed through the door with Baurus fallowing locking the door behind him.

I huffed in disappointment. despite what the Emperor had said. I knew I would stay here, at least I have more room to roam around. I turned to scope out my surroundings when I heard a squeak coming from nearby wall. As I neared the wall that noise was coming from it crumbled and two rats sprang and and attacked. I quickly took out both of them. Thinking of the later I grabbed one to eat when I was hungry before heading through the crumbled wall.

The room through the wall was a cavern that had a few goods. A nearby rat quickly found me

but, I took care of it and looked around. In a nearby corner I saw worn brown satchel and some gold. I went over to them and picked up the satchel and put it on then put dead rat and the gold in before going on my way.

The rest of the substructure was not that big. Around the corner near a door was a well with a bucket. As I headed towards the door I passed a bow and some arrows, and attached to them my back. I picked them and fired one arrow at the bucket above the well. I retrieved the arrow and went to the door. In front of the door there was a dead strange looking creature. The creature was short and green with pointed ears. It was wearing rags of some sort and had an iron key in its hand. I took the key from it hand, and unlocked the door and went through.

The next set of area were similar to the last. In first the area I came across more rats and an undead creature where were easy to defeat. Near the end of the area in transformed in to caverns. Which lead to a door and entered it.

The next area was more caverns that had more of those green creatures and their traps.

One creature was standing behind a trip wire and once it saw me it charged, but trip his own trap sending three spiked log swinging from the ceiling down killing him. Continuing on I found a piled of logs and rolled them down the hill killing two unsuspecting creatures in the process. I proceeded until I found larger cavern that had three more creatures. I dealt with the first two, who had small axes. After they were dead I was hit by a bolt of lightning. I howled in pain and turned shooting a couple of arrows at it killing it.

I headed through a nearby door and continued to a hole and back into the substructure. Once in I headed to the ledge. Once it got there I heard the familiar voices of the Emperor and his Blades.

"I think that was all of them. Let me take a look around" said Baurus as they entered sight heading towards a door in front of them.

"Have you seen the werewolf " asked the Emperor.

"Do you think it fallowed us. How could it?"Baurus answered.

"I know she did" said the Emperor.

After he said this I noticed something in the corner. With a start I realized that it was the armor of the Assassins that were trying to killed the Emperor. The ones that attacked earlier. It was a trap that they were walking into.

Not wanting anything to happen to the Emperor and his Blades. I took my bow from off my

back and strung an arrow, and fired it at the Assassin. The arrow struck him and and alerted the Blades who drew their swords. Both Assassins the jumped down from their hiding places and attacked. I should have seen that coming as the Blades and Assassins fought. I jumped down and swiped a blow at him before the Blades finished him off.

Then the Assassin that I shot with the arrow came me swinging his ax at me. I tried dodging the ax struck me in the shoulder really hard, and I howled in pain. I snarled at him angrier then ever before leaping at him and pinning him down. He tried fighting to freeing himself from under me, but his attempts were feeble against my strength. The combination of my fury and his struggling caused me to slip into my animal side.

_No longer in control I bit down on my prey's neck hungrily. The tastes of his flesh drove me in further completely forgetting myself as I started eating. Nearby I distantly heard a voice of a male speak._

"_Dang it, it's that wolf again. I knew it was dangerous. Kill it, before it turns on us" he shouted urgently and the was a cling of metal._

"_No. she can help us. She must help us" an wise old sounding voice said, and someone stepped toward me_

"_Sire!" two male voices exclaimed at the same time._

"_Trust me" the elderly voice said to them._

"_Nylia" he said speaking to me directly._

That as soon as he said my name. I snapped my head up to look at him as my rationality returned.. I was shocked that the Emperor knew name since I did not introduce myself. I then realized that he knew calling my my name would snapped me out of my other side. I stepped away from mauled red robed Assassin.

"They cannot understand why I trust you. They're not seen what I've seen. How can I explain ? Listen. You know the Nine Divines? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?" he explained to me

"_I'm not on good term with the Nine"_ I said. After all werewolves and other were-creatures were made by the daedric prince hircine.

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder... which sign marked your birth?" he asked

"_I believe I am born under the Thief sign"_ I answered.

"the signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come" he explained.

"_What about me?"_ I asked.

"Your stars are not mine. Today the Thief shall guide your steps on the toad to destiny." he answered.

"Aren't you afraid to die?" I asked.

_"_No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom,but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death... To face my apportioned fate, then fall" he answered.

"_Can you see my fate?" _I asked.

_"_My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied" he answered.

"_Where are we going?"_ I asked again.

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part." He said gravely and turned around and fallowed the other Blade through the door.

Baurus walked over to me. I could tell he was still unsure of me after seeing my feral side. I did not blame him I disliked that side me.

"You may as make your self useful. Here" said said handing me a torch " Carry this torch and stick close"

Baurus turned a fallowed the others through the door. Before fallowing them I looked at my shoulder which had healed up during the conversation. I also looked over at the mauled Assassin and felt guilty. Sure he was trying to kill the Emperor, but he didn't deserve to the die so viciously. I gave on more glance at him and caught up to the others not bothering to lite the torch and left it there.

The next room had a ledge and some stairs at the north-east wall leading below. The Emperor

and his Blades took the stair while headed to the ledge to keep a look out. As the Emperor and the Blade appeared at the bottom I had bad feeling and took my bow from off my back, and drew an arrow aimed for any Assassin that would appear. Sure enough two Assassins leaped from the other ledges and a third came through the hallway we were heading to. While the Blades charged and met them head on while I fired arrows at them not wanting to repeat earlier.

As soon as they were dead I leaped down and fallow the Emperor. As we got into the next room we were attacked by three more Assassins, which me and the other fought off. This time I was in better control of myself. After they were dead we proceeded on to a door at the end. Once we were in the room the other blade that was leading stopped holding up his hand as we got the stairs

"Hold up. I don't like this. Let me take a look" he said and walk down the stairs as I went to a nearby ledge to keep a look out. Ready to help if needed. He looked around for a few seconds before giving the okay, and the rest of us fallowed him to a gated entrance. When we got there the other Blade tried to open it.

"Dang it! The gate is barred from the other side. A trap!" he said drawing his sword, as I readied my claws.

"_Let me try. Move out of the way"_ I demanded as he stepped aside sheathing their weapons.

I lunched myself at the gate. Throwing my body weight again on it hoping would break the gate down. The gate still stood strong I tried a few more time, but to no luck. The gate was however only dented. It must have been made of rusted silver

"_It's made of rusted silver. I can't break it down"_ I said still a little dizzy

"what about that side passage back there" Baurus asked as I recovered.

"Worth a try. Lets go" the other Blade answered as I bounded to the passage entrance. When I got there I looked around only to find it was dead end. I howled to alert the others of my findings.

Not long after my howl they came in to see what I howled about.

"It's a dead end. What your call, sir?" asked Baurus, but before the Emperor could answer the

other Blade shouted.

"They're behind us! Wait here Sire." he said.

Then Baurus turned to me "wait here with the Emperor. Guard him with your life" he said sternly. I nodded raising my hands as he ran through the door.

"Nylia" the Emperor said catching my attention. Once my attention was focused he said.

"I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings! Take the Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion." he finished taking off the Amulet of Kings and put it in my satchel.

"_Your Amulet? Then this 'Goodbye'?" _I asked with my ears flattening with sadness. _"_This is where my journey ends. For you though, the road is long and dangerous. Now, give me your paw." he answered taking my tan paw.

"_With all my heart... farewell..." _I said while a low whimper escaped my throat.

"Stand true, my friend. May your heart be your guide and the gods grant you strength." he finished letting go of my paw.

Suddenly the wall behind him opened up and an Assassin jumped out and stabbed the Emperor fatal blow causing him crumple. After the Emperor was dead, I let out terrifying snarl and lunged at the Assassin before he could react. I gave a powerful swipe and he was dead. I got of the dead Assassin and looked and the slain Emperor.I let out an agonized howl as only Baurus came in and checked Emperor Uriel's body.

"No... Talos save us..." he said when he was finished.

"we've failed. I've failed … The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead." he said gravely, then remembered something. "The Amulet. Where's the Amulet of kings? It wasn't on the Emperor's body" he said urgently.

"_The Emperor gave it to me." _I said pulling it out of the satchel and showed him, then put it back.

"Strange. He saw something in you trusted you. They say it's the dragon blood, that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more then lesser men. The Amulet of king is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?" he finished with a question.

"_I must take it to Jauffre"_ I answered.

"Jauffre? He said that? Why? He asked puzzled.

"_There is another heir."_ I said.

"Nothing I ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of my Order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon priory. Near the city of Chorrol." he replied.

"_How do I get there?"_ I asked.

"First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading." he answered then continued "It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Or it was supposed to be secret." he finished.

"Here" he said handing me a key "You'll need this key for the last door into the sewers."

"_The sewers?"_ I asked.

"there are rats and goblins down there.. but from what I've seen of you. You are one experienced wolf." he said.

"_Yes"_ I said inclining my head.

"I figured. I don't think you'll have any trouble with rats and goblins." he said.

_"After the sewers, then what?_" I asked.

"You must get the Amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon priory immediately. Got it?" "Yes, I understand." I replied.

"Good. The Emperor 's trust was well-placed." He said.

_ "What about you? What will you do?"_ I asked.

"I'll stay here to guard the Emperor's body, and make sure no one fallows you. You'd better get moving. May Talos guide you." he answered and I nodded before going through the hole the Assassin came out of.

Beyond the hole was more of the substructure until I found the door Baurus talked about, and used the key he gave me to open it. I opened the door and went in. In the middle of the small room was the trap door to sewers.

I open the lid and climbed down. Once inside I looked around the damp sewers and walked down the stairs and headed to the find the exit. Along the way I found two of those green creatures Baurus said were goblins, and took care of them. Afterward continuing to look for the exit. After a little bit of navigating I finally found the gate out of the sewer. I open the gate and headed toward the sun.

Once I stepped out into the sun from the under croft I breathed in deeply and exhaled. I smiled as acknowledged my new found freedom since I was a pup. Now I had to Weynon priory to find Jauffre and answer the Emperor's last request and give the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre and, find his last son. I got down on all fours and sprinted east to Weynon priory.

* * *

thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Delivering the Amulet and Kvatch

Disclaimer: Oblivion, the bloodmoon werewolves,and plot and characters belong to Bethesda studios

Nylia and other unrecognizable characters,and their personalities are my creation.

* * *

I made my way eastward to the other side of the Imperial Prison, and around the wall of the prison. Sprinting to find the bridge in and out of the city, because I was not going to swim. Plus I was not much of a swimmer. I quickly stopped and stood up when I saw the huge white wall of the Imperial City, with the White Gold Tower sticking up from the center of it. It was all familiar to me. I recalled that the kids of my old family would take me into the city with them to explorer while the parents ran errands.

After a second more I got back down on all fours continuing my way down a near by path. The path lead to fork in the road. I turned to my left and saw the bridge to the mainland and headed there. As I neared the large stone bridge I heard a sword being drawn from its sheath.

"STOP MONSTER!" I heard a male guard at the city gate shouted at me. Most likely alerting other near by guards.

Great I thought to myself. I really did not want to fight anyone. I just wanted to deliver the Amulet to Juaffre. I sprint even faster toward the bridge. As soon as I was on I saw the citizens trying to scramble out of the way. Probably fearing I would eat them if the were not lucky enough to get out of the Way.

"RUN!" a women screamed while she was shielding her children as I passed. Her children peered out from behind her with fear and amazement on their faces.

I rolled my eyes at their assumptions about me. Though their fear was correct because I was immensely dangerous when I wanted to be. As I reached the end of the bridge I stopped abruptly and stood up right. I had realized that I had no idea where Weynon Priory was.

I turned around to see only the guard I heard earlier charging at me with his sword drawn. He was still quit far away, but was still approaching fast. The citizens were at the sides of the bridge staring at me. Some edging toward the other end of the bridge. I refocused on the guard again. Perhaps he knew the way to get Weynon Priory.

_"Excuse me"_ I said to him once he was within ten feet of me. He stopped abruptly in front of me shocked. As he got nearer I could smell him. He had strange smell to him. It was more of a woodsy scent, not the normal Imperial/human scent.

"Yes" he said wearily. Now approaching with caution until he stopped directly in front of me.

_"Hello"_ I greeted then added _" I won't hurt you, I just wanted to ask a question"_

"Erm... Hi" he responded back a little confused.

_"How do you get to Weynon Priory from here?" _I asked him

"You follow this path north east " he said pointing to the road past the very small town that sat in front of the behind me." Then you follow it until you see the priory, You can't miss it."

_"Thank you"_ I said giving a wolfish smile.

"What is your name" he asked with a before inhaling through his nose then he exhaled again.

_"My name is Nylia, what is yours"_ I answered, then returned then asked "What is your name"

"Bryan Taslin" he answered

I realized that this would be the same result every time I went into the Imperial City, or any city or town. I had a feeling that I would be going into this city a lot. So maybe I could asked Bryan to let the other guards know abourt me, So I would be able to go into city.

_"Bryan can you let the other guards know about me, so I will not get attacked again" _ I asked him.

"Of course" he answered, then said " I will let them know."

_"Nice talking to you" _I said then turned around toward the path to Weynon priory, and went on my way.

"You too" I heard him yell as I got farther away. I assumed the people on the bridge had relaxed once I was gone. I mean who would not relax after seeing a huge werewolf unexpectedly. I know I would if I were a normal person.

I sprinted along the road through the forest. Along the way I passed through an abandon fort. It looked very old and white. It looked like it was the kind of place that was a perfect hideout for bandits. The only delay was that as I neared the priory, I noticed that I was being followed by two wolves and their three puppies. I was wondering why they were following me. My question was answered when one of the parents approached me it occurred to me. They were interested in the dead rat in my satchel. I took out the rat from my satchel and placed it on the ground in front of the both of us. The wolf sniffed the dead rat and grabbed it in its mouth before taking off with the three puppies following. The other Parent gave me a happy bark before leaving too.

Once they were gone I turned and headed toward the buildings that were near by. As I neared closer I saw a dark elf froze in place as soon as he saw me. So were two others that were with him outside. Clearly they were stunned at the sight of a huge wolf.

_"Hello I am looking for Jauffre" _ I asked.

"I'm the shepherd here. Eronor's the name. And this is Weynon Priory." He said a bit still shaken then continued. "If he's not sleeping or eating, he'll be fussing with his books, I reckon, over in the Priory House." He finished

_"Thank you"_ I said heading into the priory house.

Once inside the there were some stairs leading upstairs. As I reached the top I looked around to a old man in brown robe sitting behind a desk looking straight at me. He did not seem to afraid of me like the others. He seemed amazed in fact.

"I'm Brother Jauffre. What do you want?" He asked me straight out rightly.

_"The Emperor sent me to find you" _I answered.

"What do you mean by that has something happened to the Emperor?" He asked now shocked and worried.

_"The Emperor was assassinated by a group in red robes"_ I explained flattening my ears to show my sorrow.

"How come he sent you here before he died" he asked still shocked as my ears perked up again.

I pulled out the Amulet of Kings and gave it him. He studied the Amulet before speaking again.

"By the Nine! This IS the Amulet of Kings! Who are you? How did you get this? What do you know of the Emperor's death?" he asked me quickly.

_"My name is Nylia, and the Emperor give it me saying that I must stop the Prince of Destruction by finding the Emperor's last son and "close shut the jaws of Oblivion""_

"As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings." He said once I was finished.

_"Who is the Prince of Destruction?" I asked._

"The Prince of Destruction he referred to is none other than Mehrunes Dagon, one of the lords of the demonic world of Oblivion. The Emperor's words- "Close shut the jaws of Oblivion"- certainly suggest that he perceived some threat from Oblivion. But all the scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers." He answered.

_"How can Oblivion threaten us, then?" I asked._

"I'm not sure. Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power. When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of." He answered.

_"The Emperor asked me to find his son." I said._

"I am one of the few who know of his existence. Many years ago, I served as captain of Uriel's bodyguards, the Blades. One night Uriel called me in to his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child's progress. Now, it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim Throne. If he yet lives." He explained.

_"Where can I find Uriel's son?"_ I asked.

"His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh in the Chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here. You must go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger. And please, let me know if there's anything you need. My resources here are limited, but I will help in any way I can." He finished as I prepared to leave for Kvatch.

As I headed for the door I heard Jauffre shout "Waste no time. You must find Martin before the enemy does". I headed out to door and back on the path that I came and toward Kvatch. As I sprinted along the path it took me past the Imperial City again and Bridge town in front of it. After that the road had consisted of a few caves and a mine before Skingrad came to view

I took the road around it not wanting to deal with whole werewolf in the city reaction, that happens every time I go into a city, right now. I think a few guards saw me but I still continued on my way. The road after that had a few more caves and mines. A little later I as neared my destination I noticed storm clouds above Kvatch and saw a Male Altmer came running in my direction. He screamed as soon as he saw me.

" Ahhhhh the Daedra are everywhere" He said screaming again.

I let out an annoyed huff. This guy obviously could not tell the difference between Daedra and werewolf. Wait what did he say about Daedra? What on Nirn was going on at Kvatch.

_"Firstly I am werewolf not a Daedra. Secondly what is going?" _I demanded, and he looked shocked,But still panicked from before, that I spoke to him.

"I have to run while there's still time! The Guard still holds the road, but it's only a matter of time before they're overwhelmed!" He exclaimed.

_"Why though?"_ I asked wrinkling my muzzle and revealing my sharp canines and flattened my ears.

"Gods' blood, you don't know, do you? Daedra overran Kvatch last night! There were glowing portals outside the walls! Gates to Oblivion itself! There was a huge creature... something out of a nightmare... came right over the walls... blasting fire. They swarmed around it... killing..." He answered, every once in a while his eyes darted to my razor sharp claws as he continued _"Go and see for yourself! Kvatch is a smoking ruin! We're all that's left, do you understand me? Everyone else is dead!" He finished._

_"How did you escape then" I asked_

"It was Savlian Matius... some of the other guards... helped some of us escape... they cut their way out, right through the city gates. Savlian says they can hold the road. No... no, I don't believe him. Nothing can stop them. If you'd seen it, you'd know... I'm getting out of here before it's too late! They'll be here any minute, I'm telling you." He answered.

_"Where is Martin What about him" _I asked worried.

"I knew a priest named Martin once. I'm sure he's dead, just like the rest of them. They're all dead, don't you understand?" He said before taking off toward the way I just come from.

I really hoped that Martin was okay. I continued to way the Altmer came from till I was in an refugee camp. There were dozens of brown tents set up. I saw the people here were staring at me in horror as I headed up to the Daedra infested Kvatch. Along the way I saw more scared running people.

When I finally got to the city I myself was horrified and shock at what I saw. The sky had turned blood red and In front of the city gates was a huge fiery Oht(O) shaped portal. An Oblivion gate. Oh snap!

* * *

thank you for reading and please reveiw


	3. the fight for Kvatch and finding Martin

Disclaimer: Oblivion, the bloodmoon werewolves,and plot and characters belong to Bethesda studios

Nylia and other unrecognizable characters,and their personalities are my creation.

* * *

After I recovered from my shock, I looked around and saw there were wooden stakes that were used to hold off the Daedra. By them were a few guards who had a symbol of a wolfs head on their armor and shields. which I assume was the city's emblem. I made my way towards the nearest guard. Who was currently focused on holding back the Daedra that was appearing from the Oblivion gate. As soon as I got closer they took off toward the gate, and I saw why they were attacking a Scamp.

The Scamp was short like all of them, it had pointed ears like the goblins I saw. Except unlike the goblin this creature had pink skin from it's torso up and brown fur below it's waist. The guards quickly dispatched it as I approached. As soon as they turned around, they saw me and attacked me with with their swords and bows poised to kill me. The only helmet-less guard swung his sword at me who I assume was Captain Savlian Matius. The blade of his sword raked my shoulder leaving a long gash as two arrows hit me. I howled in pain as I recoiled back clutching my injured shoulder with my paw.

_"Whoa! I am on your side"_ I said holding up my other paw. Instantly all three guards froze where the were when spoke to them.

"Who said that" Savlian demanded while his men looked around to see who had indeed said that. Looking around for another person, but saw no else around.

_"I did"_ I said flexing my outstretched paw to show them it was me who spoke. _" What happened here?" _I asked.

After he recovered from his shock he said " We lost the dang city. that's what happened!" A bit mad now as he continued "It was too much, too fast. We were overwhelmed. Couldn't even get everyone out. There are still people trapped in there. Some made it into the Chapel, but others were just run down in the streets. The Count and his men are still holed up in the castle. And now we can't even get back into the city to help them, with that damned Oblivion Gate blocking the way." He said angrily still prepared to attack me if I attack first.

_"What about Martin" I asked about the man I was supposed to find._

_"You mean the priest? Last I saw him, he was leading a group towards the Chapel of Akatosh. If he's lucky, he's trapped in there with the rest of them, at least safe for the moment. If he's not..." he replied._

_"What will you do now?"_ I asked taking my paw off of the wound he gave me which was now completely healed, The fur also regrew in that area, and removed the arrows embedded in me put with the rest of my arrows in their carrier.

"The only thing we can do. We'll try to hold our ground, that's what. If we can't hold this barricade, those beasts could march right down and overrun the encampment. I have to try and protect the few civilians that are left. It's all I can do now." he said exasperated wanting so much to get in there and help the city's people.

_"I can help you close the gate" _I said wanting to find Martin so I could bring him back to Weynon priory.

"You want to help? You're kidding, right? Hmm... if you're serious, maybe I can put you to use. It'll likely mean your death, though. Are you sure?" He said still unsure for my alliance.

_"Of course, I am a werewolf after all. I'll do whatever I can "_ I said holding my head high.

Before he could answer a dremora came from the Oblivion Gate behind the captain and charged at us. I immediately dropped on all fours and snarled showing my teeth. As I did this Savlian and the rest of the guards also tensed thinking I had lost it and was going to attack them, but before they could do anything I crouched down and sprung over the captain toward the dremora slashing at it as I landed neared it. It staggered back from the blow before retaliating swinging its sword and slashing at my left side another leaving a long wound. I howled in pain as the captain attacked the Dremora stabbing and wounding it even further. As they continued fighting my body healed rapidly itself. Once my wound was healed I noticed the dremora had Savlian pinned while his two men were fighting two clanfears. I leaped at the dremora and grabbed one of its shoulders in my mouth, my teeth piercing its armor in the process, and threw him a few feet away. After that that he quickly got up but not before I got over to him first, and the with one last powerful blow of my claws it was dead.

I turned looking around and saw one of guards was still fight his clanfear and, clearly losing. Not wanting him to die I took my bow off my back drawing an arrow and shot it at the clanfear. The arrow hit it in its heart as the guard stabbed it at the same time killing it. Once it was dead I put away my bow scanning the area for more Deadra when I spotted Savlian and walked over to him grinning. _" You were saying"_ I said a happy I could prove I was on their side

"I guess I miss judged you" he said with appreciation as he sheathed his sword. His men lowered their weapons and bows.

_"No problem, I already know the second people see me they think I am going to attack" _I said giving a toothy smile before continuing _"But once they see I am good they don't attack, granted they still might feel a little uncomfortable around me."_

"No kidding, anyway as for how you can help I don't know how to close this Gate, but it must be possible, because the enemy closed the ones they opened during the initial attack. You can see the marks on the ground where they were" he said gesturing at the scorch marks on the ground "with the Great Gate right in the middle. I sent men into the Gate, to see if they could find a way to shut it. They haven't come back. If you can get in there, find out what happened to them. If they're alive, help them finish the job. If not, see what you can do on your own. The best I can say is, good luck. If you make it back alive, we'll be waiting for you." he finished.

_"I will shut this gate down and help free the trapped citizens inside, Savlian "_ I said with determination turning toward the Oblivion gate making my towards it.

"Wait!, What is your name wolf" yelled as I got closer to the Gate.

_"My names is Nylia"_ I said looking over my shoulder before looking back at the Gate.

"Good luck, Nylia It's a brave thing you're doing." He yelled back as I stopped right in front of the gate, taking a deep breath before going through the fiery portal.

The other side of the gate was something out of one's worst nightmare. I guess it is expected from being Dagon's plan of Oblivion. Except for a menacing huge tower that had a blazing fire on top, and two smaller ones that were connected to it. The land was barren with few strange plants, Stone ruins were littered around the three towers. The sky was even redder then the sky where the Oblivion gate was back in Nirn. As I ambled toward the structures I noticed that the sea was made of lava. I as I was surveying the area I saw two scamps running toward me casting fire balls I took out my bow and fired one arrow each at the both of them killing them both and, continuing my way when I saw one of the Kvatch guards fighting a scamp. As he finished he looked around tensing up as saw me as I came closer.

_"It's okay I'm on your side"_ I said trying to reassuring him. It worked as He was a little suspicious but then he relaxed and said "Thank the Nine! I never thought I'd see another friendly face"

_"What happen I thought more guards were sent in to close the gate"_ I asked confused to see one just him.

"Yes more of us were but, the others... taken... they were taken to the tower! Captain Matius sent us in to try and close the gate. We were ambushed, trapped, and picked off. I managed to escape, but the others are strewn across that bridge" pointing to the bridge behind us." They took Menien off to the big tower. You've got to save him! I'm getting out of here!" I started to panick as he finished.

_"That's okay go out and help Savlian and the others, I will shut down this gate and find Menien" _I said as I started leaving toward the largest tower.

"The Captain is still holding the barricade? I figured I was the last one left alive. Alright. I'll try to get out of here and let the Captain know what's going on, good luck." he said shocked at first. The he ran to the direction I just came from.

_ "You too" _I replied and turned to keep on following the path. Along the way I took down a few scamps that attacked me. At one point as I was walking past a red spiny plant it attacked me. what the! I thought as I jumped back. After that I came upon the enormous door, with the oht sign of it, of the biggest tower and went through.

Inside I was in a small hallway with red spiked basins and beyond that I saw a large circular room with a firey pillar in the middle. Around that was spiked fence that rose to my chest. As I got closer I saw two scamps charged and me casting some more fire balls at me. I quickly dodged them and took out both of the scamps. I looked at the pillar and inclined my head to see that pillar went straight up. I wonder if up there is where to close the gate I thought to my self.

I continued to stare at the pillar pondering when some thing sharp struck my side. I howled in pain and snapped my head to my right a see what caused it. I snarled as saw a dremora close to me. As it raised its mace to strike again I leaped back and it missed, It gave scream of frustration as I raised my claws up to attacked and growled baring my sharp teeth. I sprang at him knocking him to the floor and clawed at him until he was dead.

I looked around and saw two door on opposite sides of the room. I turned and went through to right side door, which lead to long inclining hallway that lead to another door. As soon door parted open a dremora and a scamp attacked. I took care of them both and went into the larger room going though a door on the left. It took me back to the room with the fire pillar on one side, and I continued walking up the circular incline and went into the first door I came across. This took me into another hallway that lead upward to a room with to scamps. After taking them out I found door but, discovered it was locked so searched and found another door that lead to a red spiked narrow bridge outside that connected to one of the smaller towers. I made my way across and entered it through at door.

Inside the tower, the first thing I saw an upside down rotting body. Could this get anymore creepy and wierd? Then I heard someone yell from above "Help I'm in the cage up here"

Then a harsh sinister voice said "Shut up, mortal whoever that is they will not be able to save you"

I made my way up the incline, and was met up by an Dremora with its weapon drawn already. As it saw me it said " What are you doing here, Hound of Hircine, did your master send you"

_"No, I am here on my own accord, I also came to try to free this man and shut down this gate. "_ I said giving a sharp bark before baring my teeth. I did not like to be referred to as a pet. The people were fine because I could just correct them, but when Deadra say it I attack cause I am allowed.

"Then if you are not here on orders of your master, Hound, then your blood is forfeit, your flesh and pelt are mine" once he finished he immediately swung at me, but I dodged it and slashed at him. He managed to land a blow on me before killed him with a powerful swipe.

I then turned to Menien who looked a little scared and nothing but ragged pants, but before I could speak he said. "Quickly, quickly! There's no time! You must get to the top of the large tower. The Sigil Keep, they call it. That's what keeps the Oblivion Gate open! Find the Sigil Stone. Remove it, and the Gate will close! Hurry! The Keeper has the key- you must get the key!".

_"What about you"_ I asked confused that this man did not asked to be freed.

"No, Just take the key. Get to the Sigil Keep, and find the Sigil Stone. It's the only way. Don't worry about me; there's no time! Get moving!" He said urgently and I admired him for putting his mission first before himeself.

I turned back towards the the Sigil keeper and searched its body until I found the key. I took it then headed back through the door, across the bridge, back into the larger tower until I got the locked door and unlocked it with the key heading through. On the other side was another inclining hallway which I followed had a scamp and a trap that shot spikes out of the wall. I killed the scamp and avoided the trap I wondered how many hallways were here in the tower. I found a door the lead to the top of room where the fiery pillar was and climbed the ramp and step on a glowing thing which teleported me even further up. I continued my way up killing all enemies until I got to the place where the Sgil stone was. In the room was narrow fiery pillar and some stairs. I went up the stairs and saw a Dremora and the Sigil Stone that caused the fiery pillar. I took out the Dremora and went over to the Stone and took it from its place and placed it in my satchel. Suddenly the whole world started to catch fire and turned pure white and before I knew it I was back in front of Kvatch.

The city was still ruined but now the Oblivion gate was gone. all that was left of it was scorch marks on the ground and some of the structure. I don't know how long I was in there, but now the sky was back to normal as darkened, and it had started raining. Exhusted from all the fighting I then turned to see Savlian Matius running towards me followed by his men. Once he reached me he happily said "You closed the Gate? I knew you could do it! This is our chance to launch a counterattack! I need you to come with us. You've got far more combat experience than these men. Are you able to join us now? I can wait, but not for long. We've got to move quickly, before they have a chance to barricade the city gate."

_" I am ready to help, let's go"_ I said turn back toward kvatch's gate running at it as he yelled "_For Kvatch!"_

Once we opened the city gate, we saw that everything was ruined on on fire, then all of us scattered in different directions taking out whatever Deadra we could find. As soon as the courtyard in front of the chapel of Akatosh was clear Savlian approached me again saying "Ha ha! We wiped the suckers out! It's safe to pull those people out of the chapel. Let's get in there and make sure they're all right. Come on. This is only the beginning of the battle for Kvatch. We can discuss the next phase once the civilians are safe."

I then headed into the chapel. Inside it was huge and, there were refuges everywhere , some okay, some injured. There are also few children and their families In front of me was some stairs leading downward. I look round for Marin when I spotted a lady and walked towards her, the nails on my feet clicking softly as they hit the stone, as she frozen a little _"Can you help me with something"_ I asked as the guards came in.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'm going to be much help" she said a scared.

_"Do you know where I can find Martin"_ I then asked.

"Brother Martin? Yes. he's right over there. He led a group of us here during the confusion of the attack. We owe him our lives." she said point to a man with brown hair and wearing gray priest robes standing by an alter before hurrying away, getting away from me .

I made made my way of to him. I as I got closer I saw he was finishing up treating another man. Once he was finished he turned around and saw me. His blue eyes, the same as his fathers, widened in shock a little then spoke. "I heared about how you helped the guard drive the Daedra back. Well done."

_"I came here because the emperor told me to find you" _I said urgently.

"The Emperor is dead, the news reached us before the attack. Who are you? What do you really want with me?" He asked a little frustrated now.

_"You're Martin, right the priest?" _I asked wanting to make my point. I had to fulfilled the Emperor's last request.

"Yes. I'm a priest. Do you need a priest? I don't think I'll be much help to you. I'm having trouble understanding the gods right now. If all this is part of a divine plan, I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with it." he replied with uncertainty.

_"Gods or not. we not your help"_ I told him.

"If you came to me for help, you're more of a fool than you look. Look around. What good is a priest?" He said.

"_I'm not talking about you being a priest, I'm talking about you being Uriel Septims son."_ I said as the tip of my tail flicked in irritation.

"Emperor Uriel Septim? You think the emperor is my father? No, you must have the wrong man. I am a priest of Akatosh. My father was a farmer." He said in disbelief. Unable to process that strange new fact. I would be too, if someone told me something like that.

_"__The deadra came here for you" _I explained to him s His expression shifted to horror.

"An entire city destroyed to get at me? Why? ... Because I'm the emperor's son?" He asked his voice rising an octave.

_"Why would I lie to you, there is no benefit in that" _I asked him.

"I don't know. It's strange... I think you might actually be telling the truth. What does this mean? What do you want from me?" He said as he started to believe me.

_"Come with me to Weynon Priory" _I simply said.

"You destroyed the Oblivion Gate, they say. You gave them hope. You helped them drive the Daedra back. Yes. I'll come with you to Weynon Priory in the morning and hear what Jauffre has to say." He finished then we both started toward the door together

Then as we neared the door with the refugees following behind us, Savlian spoke up. "Attention everyone, I need you all to start heading to the refugee camp follow me please" He then turned and went out door. Next Martin and I went through and the others continued to follow.

Outside it was still raining as we followed Savlian to the city gates. I turned my head and looked at the survivors, who were looking around at their ruined beloved city in shock. It must have be hard to lose everything they knew, and lost people they knew. In time they would rebuild the city in time, but the people that they lost would never return. Those people's families would mourn a long time.

I continued to look around and noticed that one family was staring at me, especially the dad who's expression was recognition. While his family just show in amazement. I wondered what was that all about as we went through the gate and down to the encampment. About half way down felt something grabbed my tail. I turned my head around to see what was going on, and saw a little girl hanging on giggling when saw her. I smiled, wagging my tail back and forth causing the girl move along with it, which caused the girl to giggle harder. I felt touched that there was one person that would approach me that was not apprehensive. I turned to look at Martin who was smirking. He must have been thinking that same thing, Maybe he knew the little girl. Still it was like the little girl trusted me to not hurt me, which I wouldn't.

_"Alright little one. It's time to let go"_ I said her and she got off running back to her family.

"By the way, I didn't ask your name" he asked me.

_"My na_me is Nylia" I answered.

By the time we got to the camp it was sunset, and dinner for the camp was being made. Everyone was moving around from place to place talking to each other. Some children were chasing each other back and forth. I inhaled smelling meat cooking causing my stomach to growl. I looked around and saw Martin talking to a few people. He then turned to look around me and smiled. I walked toward him smiling and I was glade that he was okay like the rest of the survivors were. though I imagine he was still unsure and shocked at what I told him earlier.

_"I see they started to make dinner" _I said knowing I had to eat soon, too. If I got too hungry I could lose control and hurt someone, and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Yes they have, are you going to join us?" he asked before looking around at the people.

_"No, I am really hungry for something fresh"_ I replied then continue_ "Plus it would be extremely bad if someone was near me when I am relying on instinct that way"_

"Alright I will see you when you I get back" He said then turned around to go eat with the rest.

I walked to an nearby tree and took off my satchel, bow, and arrows setting them down before I took off into the forest on all fours heading I sprinted I felt cool wind blowing on my face, the feel of the dirt under my paws and, the the smell of the grass and trees. I loved all of these things enjoying the freedom I was given earlier today. Once I was sure I was far away, and deep into the woods, from any city I inhaled deeply to pick up any scents and I listened for heart beat. After a few minute I picked up a scent and heart beat and, followed it till I came upon a huge buck by stream. I crouched down low ready to spring and let my instincts take over.

_I let out an hungry growl as sprang at my prey. By the time my prey heard me it was too late, I slammed into to it knocking it down. I then held on to it as my prey struggled to get away as I instinctively went for it's throat, crushing it's windpipe. Biting down and kept my hold until it was dead. I then opened my jaws from around it's neck and tore into it's side, laying down I started to eating in peace._

When I was finished eating, I felt reason return to me. I looked at the buck which was now a skeleton with a few scraps. Now full, I felt thirsty I made my way over to the stream and drank. Once I was done I looked at my blood stained paws. geez I thought to myself and washed them in the stream. Once I was done took off back toward Kvatch's refugee camp was. When I arrived almost everyone was asleep probably Martin was, too. I also noticed that my stuff was by bedroll that was near one of the tents. Someone must have placed them here, but I was guessing martin did it. I went over and laid down, on my side with my hind legs sprawled out facing the forest, on the bedroll. I soon fell asleep with my paws by my head.

* * *

AN: I hope you like and please review and let me know how I did. Also I might change the pairing to Martin/ Hero of Kvatch. I don't know yet.


End file.
